With You I'm Born Again
by iamkellylouise
Summary: When Izzie dies Alex needs to escape Seattle, so he goes to the one person who did exactly the same thing. AU Addex.


**A/N: Ok, so lets pretend Izzie did die at the end of Season 5. And everything with Addison, well, that's not important. **

**I didn't realize until I was doing a lyric search to try and find a title for this that the title is actually the title of the Season 7 premiere! :P I've never heard the song before but the lyrics felt perfect for this. **

**For Alexis **_**[luvlexi714] **_**everything will get better in time, I promise! Hope it puts a smile on your face :)**

_

* * *

_

_Come bring me your softness  
__Comfort me through all this madness  
__Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again_

_Come give me your sweetness  
__Now there's you, there is no weakness  
__Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again  
__~x~_

* * *

"A...Alex" Addison stuttered as she opened her front door early one evening.

"Hey" he said quietly "Can I come in?"

"I uh, um, err, sure" she stuttered again letting him into the house, she led him through to the kitchen "Beer?"

"Um, yeah, thanks" he nodded, she grabbed a beer from the fridge and passed it to him, he opened it and gulped down at least half the bottle.

"Alex…." Addison started.

"Don't" he said firmly "I know you know, I know Callie called you, I know ok? So don't say you're sorry, don't say it, because it means nothing, it won't bring her back, so don't say you're sorry"

"Ok" Addison said softly "Are you hungry? I just went to the store so I could…."

"I'm ok" he replied quietly, they stood opposite each other, Addison leaning up against the table, Alex against the counter, she watched him as he finished his beer, she took in his unshaven face and messy hair, his eyes had a slight redness about them, like he hadn't slept in 3 days and the spark that once appeared in them was gone, he only moved when his cell phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and denied the call, which he repeated 3 more times before throwing it with force against the floor, the pieces shattered around the room as he collapsed down onto the floor, his back against the cabinets, his legs outstretched in front of him, as a quiet sob escaped his lips Addison slipped onto the floor next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sshh Alex, it's ok" she whispered against his temple "It's ok, let it out, it's ok"

"She died" he whispered disbelievingly "She died, she died in my arms, she died in my arms and we ignored the DNR and tried to save her and, and she died, and then, then O'Malley, then he's dead too and, I stood at that funeral, and watched as both of them were lowered into the ground, and I couldn't cry, not one single tear, I couldn't cry" he said with a slight laugh "My wife was being put into the ground, and I couldn't cry, my friend, who yeah, I hadn't always seen eye to eye with, he was being lowered in the space next to her, and I couldn't cry, all these people around me were crying their eyes out, I even saw Yang wiping some tears away, but me? No, I couldn't cry, I couldn't cry until, now" he said pointing to the tears that fell from his face "What the hell is that?"

"Alex, it's ok" Addison said softly "It's ok that you didn't cry at the funeral, it really is, nobody doubts that you're upset, nobody, now I think, I think you should go upstairs and take a shower, and then go and settle yourself in the guest room, and get some sleep" she said wiping the tears from his cheek "Did you bring a bag or anything?"

"No" he said quietly.

"Well, I'll go next door, my friend Sam lives there, I'll get you some clean clothes ok?"

"You don't…."

"Come on" she said standing up, her hand holding his, giving him a little pull "Upstairs, bathroom is the second door along, the guest room is next to it, I'll leave some clothes in there ok?"

"Ok" he said getting to his feet "I, I'm sorry for coming here and…."

"It's ok" she said softly "Go on" she watched as he walked up the stairs, she let herself into Sam's house and took some clothes from his closet, leaving him a note to call her, she left the clothes in the guest room and made her way to her own, instantly picking up her phone and calling Derek.

"Addie?" he said with slight confusion.

"Hi yeah, are you with Meredith? Because I don't have her number and I really need to talk to her about something" she said quickly.

"Um, sure" he said curiously "It's Addison, for you" he said passing the phone to Meredith "Addison?"

"Meredith, hi" Addison breathed "He's here"

"Who's….Alex is with you?"

"He turned up on my doorstep about half an hour or so ago, I figured it was you calling him and, he threw it on the floor, he's in the shower, he's, ok, kind of, he got upset and, well, I just wanted you to know that he's safe, I don't know why he's here, or what his plan is but, he's safe"

"Thank you" Meredith said with a slight choke "Oh god I was so worried, he just upped and left, after the funeral he just, disappeared and, thank you" she sobbed "I don't mean to cry but I'm just, so relieved"

"I know" Addison said softly "I'll call you again ok? When I know what's going on, and I'll, I'll try and get him to call you"

"Thank you Addison" Meredith sighed "Thank you"

"I'll talk to you soon"

"Yeah, thanks, bye" Meredith said hanging up, Addison let out a sigh and put her cell down on the bedside table, she sat on the edge of her bed, just staring at her hands, tears fell from her eyes with quiet sobs.

"Addison?" Alex said as he appeared at her door.

"Alex, hey" she sniffled, wiping the tears frantically away and plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Addison" he said softly, moving to sit next to her and wrapping an arm around her "Hey" he said wiping her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "You just, look so broken, and I know you hate it but, I am so so sorry"

"Addison" he said kissing her temple "It's ok, I'll be ok, I will I just, I couldn't stay in Seattle, I couldn't sleep in that house, or be in that hospital, every corner I turned and I, I could see her and I just, I needed some space, I really needed space, and I had to get away and you just, I thought of you, I don't know why I just, did, I didn't want to upset you"

"Oh it's not your fault" she sighed "I'm ok"

"Ok" he said softly "Well, goodnight Addison" he said kissing her cheek "Thank you for, letting me stay here"

"The rooms yours for as long as you need it, it's never been used" she said with a slight laugh.

"I'll make sure I sleep extra long just for you" he said nudging her a little, she let out a slight laugh "Night Addie"

"Night Alex" she smiled.

~x~

**3 months later.**

"I'm home" Alex shouted as he walked into the house.

"Hey" Addison smiled as he walked into the kitchen "Dinners almost done"

"Great, I'm starving, the hospital was hectic"

"I know" Addison said with a slight laugh "Charlotte didn't look happy when I saw her this morning, how's it going there anyway? You settling in ok?"

"Yeah, yeah it's good" he smiled "It's nice to have a fresh start, a new place, I can see why you did it"

"Yeah" Addison breathed "One of the best decisions I ever made I think"

"Good" Alex smiled "I, I've been looking at some apartments in the paper, so I should be out of your hair soon"

"Why?" Addison said with a laugh "I like having you here"

"Yeah but this is your house and, I don't want to intrude"

"On what? I live on my own, I'm celibate so it's not like I'm having a guy here anytime soon, and we're friends, you are my friend, and I want you here, and I know Meredith would prefer you to stay here with me than live alone in some dingy apartment"

"Ok Mom" he said rolling his eyes "Remind me why you're celibate again?"

"Boys are stupid" Addison said simply "Now set the table while I finish the dinner"

"Yes boss" Alex smirked.

~x~

"Ok, so I'm, I'm going to say something now and it's, probably going to shock you, but you have to hear me out ok?" Alex said as he sat with Addison on the sofa watching the television.

"Okay" Addison said slowly.

"I want to have a baby with Izzie"

"Uh Alex…." Addison started.

"Hear me out" Alex said cutting her off "When she got sick, we had some embryos frozen, because their was a risk that the treatments would've made her infertile, and, I know it's crazy, I know that, but they're just sitting there, doing nothing, and I can't ignore them, they're there, so I want to find a surrogate, and I want to have a baby"

"Alex, I, it's not that I don't think you'd be a good father, because you would be a good father, you'd be a great father" she said squeezing his hand "But, I don't think, I don't think that's, I think you're being a little, insane right now"

"Insane?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"I know you would love to have a child with Izzie but, Izzie isn't here Alex, Izzie's gone, and I think, I think maybe if you had this child, who looked like Izzie, who behaved like Izzie, it, it would probably make you, go backwards, you will always grieve for her, always, but having this constant reminder, I don't know if that would be good for you" she said softly.

"I can see where you're coming from" Alex nodded "I can, but I, I've thought about it, all of it, everything you said, I've thought about it, and I can do it, I can, I want a baby who is half Izzie's, has her hair, and her smile, her laugh, I'm not asking you for anything Addison, and you can think I'm crazy, but you are my person, you're my person just like Cristina is Meredith's person, so if I'm going to do this, I need you to support me, because you're the only one who really knows me anymore, even if you don't believe I can do it, and you think it's the wrong thing, I need you to at least pretend I can do it, because if you abandon me now, I'll never be anything other than what I am, and I need to be more, Izzie would want me to be more, I'm saying please here"

"I think…." Addison started "If it's what you want, then you go ahead and do it, and I will, support you"

"Are you just saying that because it's what I want to hear?"

"I am your person" Addison said squeezing his hand "I'm on your side"

"So you'll help me pick a surrogate because I have no idea what I'm doing"

"Of course I'll help" Addison said softly "But once it's done, there's no going back Alex"

"I know" Alex smiled "I can do this Addie"

"You can do this"

~x~

**1 year later.**

"I can't do this" Alex said pacing the waiting room at the hospital.

"Yes you can" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"I can't" Alex said shaking his head "Why did I think I could do this?"

"Because you can" Meredith sighed "Alex, relax, everything is going to be ok, you can do this"

"Dr Karev" a nurse said approaching him "We're taking her into delivery"

"Ok" Alex said with a breath "Ok"

"You can do this" Meredith said standing up and kissing his cheek "We'll be right out here ok?"

"Ok" he nodded.

"I am so proud of you" Addison said cupping his face "You can do this, you're going to be great Alex, now go and watch your baby be born"

"Thank you" Alex whispered kissing her forehead before following the nurse to the delivery room.

"This is really happening" Meredith said quietly as herself and Addison sat back down.

"Yeah" Addison breathed.

"Thank you" Meredith said squeezing her hand.

"What for?" Addison frowned.

"For being there for him, for helping him, I don't know why he came to you, I don't know why he moved here, but I'm glad he did, I think if he was still in Seattle, I don't think he would've been able to move on and, you helped him do that Addison, that guy is like my brother, just like Izzie was my sister, and when she died, I didn't think we'd ever get through it, I had Derek to help me, and I tried to be there for Alex but he just shut down, we all shut down, 2 of our best friends died within minutes of each other, and I hate it, I hate that I can't forget the moment when my John Doe was actually George, when he died right there in front of us, I can't forget the moment Cristina looked at me and I knew what she was going to say, and I won't forget the moment I stepped off the plane in LA, and saw Alex smiling for the first time since before Izzie got sick, you helped him do that, and I really, honestly can't thank you enough for that" by the time Meredith finished talking tears were streaming down both of their faces, Addison reached out and pulled Meredith into a hug.

"I can't forget it either" she whispered tearfully "His face when he showed up at my house, when he cried, I can't forget it but, it fades, it does fade"

"I know" Meredith breathed as they pulled away "We're going to be Aunty's Addison" she smiled.

"Yeah" Addison said with a laugh "I guess we are"

~x~

"Guys" Alex said as he walked into the waiting room an hour later to find Meredith and Addison half asleep on each other, they both snapped their heads up to see him smiling back at them, a pink bundle in his arms.

"Oh my god" Addison and Meredith whispered as they stood up and peered in at the newborn.

"She's perfect" Meredith smiled "She's so perfect"

"Yeah" Alex whispered.

"And everythings ok?" Addison asked.

"7 pound 4 ounces, 21 inches long" Alex smiled "Perfect, the birth went well, Angie was amazing, I'll take her to see her in a couple of minutes after she's cleaned up, but everything is, perfect, don't you think she looks like Izzie, that picture her Mom sent of when she was a baby, she looks exactly the same"

"She does" Addison said softly "Congratulations Alex, you're a Daddy"

"I'm a Daddy" he said with a slight laugh "I'm your Daddy baby girl"

"Did you decide on a name?" Meredith asked.

"Emily" Alex said quietly "Izzie wanted her first daughter to be called Emily, so I thought, Emily Isobel, so she knows who her Mom is"

"It's perfect Alex" Meredith smiled "Izzie would be so proud of you, we're so proud of you"

"Y'know what? I'm proud of me too" Alex smiled.

~x~

**5 years later.**

"Morning Aunt Addie" Emily yawned as she walked into the living room where Addison sat sleepily on the sofa.

"Morning Emily" Addison smiled pulling her up onto her lap "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yep" Emily grinned "Aunt Addie, can you tell me about my Mommy?" she asked, Alex stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched as his daughter sat comfortably on Addison's lap.

"What do you want to know sweetie?" Addison asked quietly.

"Do I look like her? Cuz Lily looks like her Mommy, and so does Gracie"

"You do look like her" Addison smiled "You have her hair, and her big smile, and her nose, but those eyes, they're your Daddy's eyes"

"Hmm" Emily sighed "Do you think Mommy can see me from Heaven?"

"I do" Addison said softly "She looks down from the stars every morning when you wake up, and every night when you're asleep"

"I wish I could've met her Aunt Addie" Emily said snuggling against her "But, you're kind of like my Mommy I think, and that's ok, I love you like a Mommy"

"And I love you like you're my daughter sweetie" Addison said kissing her forehead "And your Mommy loves you too, I know she does"

"I know" Emily smiled "Daddy said so"

"Well Daddy's right" Addison smiled "How about we get some breakfast before kindergarten?"

"Ok" Emily said rushing to the kitchen.

"Hey" Alex said softly as Addison followed her.

"Hey" she smiled kissing his cheek "Sleep ok?"

"Yeah" he smiled "Thank you" he said squeezing her hand a little.

"What for?" she said with a laugh.

"For, just, being there for her"

"She's my persons person" Addison smiled.

"Aunt Addie!" Emily shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm coming sweetie" Addison said walking into the kitchen, Alex watched on as Addison and Emily made themselves breakfast, watching how his daughter interacted with her always made him smile, even from when she was a baby, they were his family, his people, his daughter and the woman he…."Oh my god" he whispered to himself, he looked back to Addison, he thought about how she had made him feel for so long, how they had been living together, and he saw exactly what many strangers had saw between them, they were a family, a real proper, Mom, Dad and child family, and he knew he had two choices, run away, or face it.

~x~

"Addie, can we talk?" he asked quietly as he stood in the doorway of her bedroom that evening.

"Sure, come in" she said patting the bed, Alex closed the bedroom door and stood at the foot of the bed, Addison sat up and crossed her legs, watching him curiously "Everything ok?"

"No" he said simply.

"No?" she repeated "Is it Emily? Is she sick? Is it the school? Is it work?" she asked quickly.

"No" he sighed "It's us, this, our, situation, I can't, I can't go on like this anymore"

"What d'you mean?" she frowned.

"You are my person, my rock, and for 6 years you have been there through everything, you helped me through Izzie and O'Malley, the whole surrogate issue, you've been there for all of Emily's firsts, you always know when she's upset, you're the only person she wants to dance and sing around the living room with because apparently Daddy does it wrong, I cook her favourite macaroni cheese wrong, I read her bedtime stories wrong, but you, you're the one she wants to do all of those things, like she said this morning, she loves you like a Mommy, because that's who you are to her Addie, you're her Mommy, and that is why, that is why I can't do this anymore, I can't be here anymore, truthfully, I feel like running, I feel like packing our bags, and running"

"Alex" Addison said shakily, tears building in her eyes "Why, why are you doing this? Why are you, saying this?" she said with a choke "Don't you dare run, don't you dare take that girl away from me, I know she isn't my daughter, I know that, but she is the closest thing I will ever get, I'm not trying to be her Mom, or Izzie, I am not trying to take Izzie's place, and if you think I'm doing that, if you think that's what I'm trying to do, then you don't know me at all" she said with a slight sob "I want you to leave now please" she whispered.

"Addison" Alex said moving to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching out and wiping the tears from her cheeks, Addison visibly flinched at the contact "I know you're not trying to be Izzie, or be her Mom, I know that, what I'm saying Addie is that, today I realized what I should've done a very long time ago, is that the reason I'm here, standing on my own two feet, with a job I love and a daughter I adore, is because of you, you have changed my life in ways I didn't think possible, all those years ago when I pushed you away, I hated myself, but I knew I did the right thing, because no matter how much I loved you, I wasn't what you wanted, I wasn't ready for what you wanted, but I got ready, I got ready and to do that I had to go through the awful thing of losing my wife, and I got ready, what I'm trying to say Addie is, I love that you're Emily's Mom, that you've been there since the day I started this journey of getting a child, Addie, what I'm saying is, I'm in love with you" he said softly "And if you don't feel the same way, then that's fine, I can get over it, I really can, but I don't want it to change the fact that you're her Mom, because she is too important to me to hurt her like that, and I know you feel that way about her too"

"You're, you're in love with me?" Addison sniffled.

"Yeah" he breathed "I'm in love with you"

"And you loved me, before"

"I did" he said quietly.

"I loved you too, before" she whispered.

"I'm sorry" he said kissing her forehead "For before"

"Me too" Addison sighed.

"I love you Addison Montgomery" he said holding her hands and searching her eyes.

"I love you too" she said instantly brushing their lips together, moving so slowly they could feel it in every part of their bodies, their hands moving across each others bodies "I love you so much" she cried "So much"

"Hey, hey don't cry" he said wiping her tears "Bad for the ego"

"Sorry" she said with a laugh "Please stay with me tonight"

"Of course I will baby" he said kissing her softly "All I want to do is hold you"

"Ok" she whispered, Alex moved and slipped into the bed behind her, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her back so his chest pressed against her back "I love you" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too" she smiled, they slowly feel asleep to the sounds of their breathing.

~x~

"Aunt Addie" Emily whispered shaking her arm "Aunt Addie!"

"Huh? What?" Addison said snapping her eyes open "What's wrong?"

"Why is Daddy in your bed?"

"I um…." Addison started slowly untangling herself from Alex's embrace and nudging him awake.

"What?" he mumbled as his eyes opened slowly.

"Emily wants to know why you're in my bed" Addison muttered.

"Oh uh, come on up Em" Alex said creating a space between himself and Addison, Emily climbed onto the bed and settled herself between them "See the thing is, me and your Aunt Addie, we're going to be a couple now, like, like Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Cooper"

"Why?" Emily asked curiously.

"Because we love each other" Alex said softly "And we both love you very much"

"Daddy, are you going to sleep in here every night?"

"If that's ok with Addison" he said glancing to her.

"That's ok" Addison said with a small smile "I can make some room"

"You might have to throw away some of your shoes though" Emily giggled.

"Right" Addison laughed.

"Aunt Addie does, does this mean you really are like my Mommy? Like, properly my Mommy?"

"Well, Izzie's your Mommy sweetie" Addison said softly.

"I know" Emily nodded "And I love her, even though I've never met her, I love her, but, I can't have no Mommy for the rest of my whole life, I'm only 5 and that's only really small cuz you and Daddy are a lot lot older than that, and I don't want to not have a real Mommy for that long, so I think, I think maybe, maybe I should call you Mommy"

"I…." Addison started, her eyes connecting with Alex's "I uh…." Alex brought his hands to Emily's ears and covered them.

"It's ok with me if it's ok with you" he said softly "We'll always tell her about Izzie, always, but you're the woman whose been raising her since she was born Addison, you're her mother"

"Ok" Addison whispered, she took his hands and pulled them away from Emily "Em, if you want to call me Mommy, then that's ok with me"

"Ok" Emily smiled "Mommy" she said with a slight giggle, Addison let out a slight laugh and kissed her forehead softly.

"Well since it's Saturday and we don't have work" said Alex "How about we spend the day on the beach?"

"Let's sleep a little more Daddy" Emily yawned snuggling against Addison "Me and Mommy are tired"

"Are we now?" Addison said with a laugh.

"Yep" Emily nodded "5 more minutes"

"5 more minutes" Alex laughed, he wrapped and arm over Emily's body, his hand resting on Addison's hip bone "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Addison whispered back.

"I love you three" Emily yawned, Addison laughed and kissed against her hair before they all closed their eyes and the 5 more minutes turned into 30.

~x~

"Good morning" Addison smiled as she walked into the kitchen at the practice on the following Monday morning.

"Morning" everyone replied.

"What's different?" Naomi frowned studying her face "Somethings different"

"Oh my god" Violet laughed "She got laid!"

"Violet!" Addison exclaimed.

"Well it's about time Miss Celibacy" Charlotte smirked "What has it been, 6 years?"

"Almost 7" said Naomi "So, who was it? Was he good?"

"Guys we should probably...go" Pete said starting to back out of the room.

"No, no stay" Addison said quickly "I didn't, _get laid_" she smirked "Not yet anyway, the difference is, I'm happy, I'm one hundred percent, without a doubt happy"

"Oh my god" Sam said with a slight laugh "I thought I was hallucinating, that I caught you at a weird angle but, you were kissing him weren't you, on the beach, when Emily was building sandcastles"

"No" Naomi said with a gasp "No way! Alex?"

"Guilty" Addison said holding her hands up defensively "Friday night, we talked, or rather, he talked at me and almost had me throwing him out of the house on his ass but, we talked and, we love each other" she said biting her bottom lip a little "And we're going to be a proper family, and Em she, she wants to call me Mommy and, that's what she's doing now, so, yeah, it's been an eventful weekend"

"Now boys, do you want to pay us now, or later?" Violet smirked "And we want it in cash please" Sam, Cooper, Pete and Dell all groaned and left the kitchen.

"You bet on us?" Addison exclaimed.

"Oh come on Montgomery, we always knew you'd get it on eventually, we had to make a little money out of you" Charlotte smirked.

"How much money?" Addison said raising her eyebrow a little.

"$100 dollars each" Violet smiled happily.

"You're disgusting" Addison smirked "So uh, I was thinking, maybe one of you could take Emily next weekend? Please" she said with a small smile.

"You want to have a weekend of dirty sex don't you" Naomi smirked.

"No" Addison said unconvincingly, they all smirked at her "Ok yes but, the only reason I think she should be out of the house is because it's been so long for both of us, and we want to enjoy without having to worry about an innocent 5 year old walking in on us"

"I'll take her" said Violet "She can have a play date with Lucas"

"Thank you" Addison smiled "Ok well, we have work to do, I'll see you losers later" she said with a grin as she moved out of the room.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Oh my god" Addison panted as Alex rolled off her body "That was amazing"

"You're amazing" Alex said kissing her hard on the lips.

"I forgot how good it was" she said with a slight laugh "I forgot how good sex was, and that was, wow"

"Really wow" Alex grinned.

"I love you" Addison whispered as she straddled his body and kissed him slowly.

"I love you too" he smiled softly "You're so beautiful" he said moving his hands to her waist as she hovered above him, her hands on either side of his head "Marry me"

"What?" Addison said with a laugh "Alex don't be ridiculous"

"I'm not" he laughed back "Come on, it's perfect, we'll be a proper official family, you could adopt Emily"

"Woah woah woah" Addison said slipping off his body, standing up off the bed and throwing on his t-shirt "Alex we've been dating for a week"

"Oh come on, you know that's bullshit" Alex scoffed.

"No, you know what's bullshit Alex, you, proposing to me! Asking me to adopt your _dead wifes _child, that's what's bullshit"

"Don't you dare bring Izzie into this" Alex snapped, climbing off the bed and putting on his boxers "I've been in love with you for years Addison! You know that!"

"Do I? Really, I know that huh?" she said folding her arms across her chest "So after all these years caring for you and your daughter, cleaning her up when she got sick, staying up for hours at night when she couldn't sleep, taking a week off work when she got chicken pox when she was 1 and all she could do was scream the house down, after everything we've been through together, you couldn't take 5 minutes of your day to tell me you loved me?"

"Well what about you? Couldn't you take 5 minutes of your time to tell me how you felt?"

"And risk losing you _and_ Emily?" she exclaimed "That would kill me and you know it, you're all I have Alex!"

"And you're all I have!" he shouted back "Why the hell are we even fighting Addie? I love you and you love me!"

"And you're asking me to _marry you_" she said slowly "And adopt your child! That's, it's insane!"

"I'm not saying we do it all tomorrow" he said with a slight laugh "But eventually, I want that to happen" he said moving closer to her "Marry me" he said simply.

"Alex" she said shakily.

"Marry me" he said softly, another step towards her.

"You're being stupid"

"Marry me" he whispered as his hands came to her waist "Marry me" he said kissing her neck "Marry me" he said kissing her jaw "Will you marry me?" he whispered kissing her softly.

"I'm scared" she said shakily.

"I know" he said softly "It's ok to be scared"

"I love you and, I love her, and I can't lose you"

"You won't" he smiled.

"I'm scared" she said again.

"What do we tell Em when she's scared?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"When you're scared think of something that makes you happy" she said quietly "Think of all the things that make you smile, think of the people you love"

"What makes you happy?" he asked as he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, lifting her so she straddled his lap, her legs wrapping around his body.

"You" she said softly "And Emily"

"What makes you smile?"

"Being with you and Emily"

"And who do you love?" he asked kissing her softly.

"You and Emily" she smiled.

"So then, the things you think of to stop you being scared, are the things you're scared of"

"I know it's stupid" she mumbled into his shoulder "I just love you so much"

"I love you too" he smiled softly.

"A year" she said quietly "Ask me again in a year"

"Ok" he smiled "And what will your answer be?"

"Yes" she whispered "Nothing official for a year, ok?"

"Ok" he said softly "How about we take a bath, candles and music and all that romantic crap"

"It's not so romantic if you call it crap" Addison smirked.

"Shut up" Alex whispered kissing her softly.

~x~

**1 year later.**

"Ok Em, you ready for this?" Alex asked as he stood with Emily in the elevator heading up to Oceanside Wellness.

"Yep" Emily said happily "She'll say yes Daddy, I know she will"

"You do huh?" he said with a slight laugh.

"Yep" Emily nodded "Mommy's my best friend, I know everything about her, I know she'll say yes"

"Well then, let's find out" Alex said as the elevator doors opened, it was the end of the day, all the patients were gone, he could instantly hear the sound of chatter and laughter from the kitchen, he knocked slightly on the open door "Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" everyone smiled back.

"Hey" Addison smiled walking over and kissing Alex softly "Hey sweetie" she said hugging Emily "Have a good day at school?"

"Yeah" Emily smiled "Mommy, I need to ask you something"

"And what would that be Em?" Addison asked softly.

"Mommy, will you marry Daddy?" Emily asked with a grin.

"I uh…." Addison stuttered, everyone in the room seemed to snicker a little "I um, what?"

"Will you marry Daddy?" Emily asked again.

"Well, answer the kid Addie" Alex smirked, he took her hand and pulled her so she stood up in front of him "You asked me to ask again in a year" he said softly "It's been a year, so I'm asking Addison, will you marry me?"

"Yes" she whispered tearfully "Yeah, I'll marry you" she said kissing him softly "Yes" she whispered against his lips.

"Told you she'd say yes!" Emily exclaimed.

"You did didn't you" Alex said with a laugh, picking her up "I guess you need to get the thing I put in your pocket"

Emily took a small box from her pocket and opened it slowly "Pretty huh" she beamed showing Addison the diamond engagement ring.

"It's beautiful" Addison said softly, Alex took it from the box and slipped it onto Addison's finger, Addison wrapped her arms around both of them and kissed Alex softly "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Alex smiled.

~x~

**6 months later.**

"It's been a beautiful day Addison" Meredith said softly as she moved to sit next to her at the wedding reception, Addison watched as Alex danced with Emily.

"Yeah" Addison smiled "It's been pretty perfect"

"She'd be ok with it" Meredith said squeezing her hand "I know you've been thinking a lot about Izzie, and I know, she'd be ok with it, all she'd want is for Emily to be happy, to have a family, and that's you, it's always been you Addie, we've all been waiting for this for years" she said with a slight laugh "Just enjoy it"

"I do enjoy it" Addison said quietly "It's just sometimes, she'll smile at me and call me Mommy, and all I see is Izzie, and I feel like, a traitor, and I just feel so sorry for her, for Emily, and for Izzie, because they'll never get to meet, and sometimes it just gets to me"

"It gets to me too sometimes" Meredith said softly "Welcome to the family Addie, officially"

"Glad to finally be here" Addison laughed.

~x~

"Happy wedding day babe" Alex smiled as they danced together slowly.

"Happy wedding day" Addison smiled back "This has been, more than I could ever wish for"

"Me too" Alex said softly "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"You" she whispered kissing him softly "Emily" she said softly.

"She's going to be fine with Mer baby" Alex said with a small smile.

"I know" Addison breathed "I've just, the only time I've spent a week away from her was when she was 2 and you took her out to Seattle, I've been with you every other time"

"We can call her" Alex said softly "And she probably won't even be that bothered" he said with a laugh "She's going to be spoilt rotten, and probably won't want to come home"

"Probably" Addison laughed.

"And" Alex whispered kissing at her neck "We get to spend a week in our very own private villa, and have very hot, steamy, loud, married sex" he grinned.

"Hmm" Addison smiled "That does sound very appealing"

"It better had Mrs Karev" Alex laughed.

"It really does Mr Karev" Addison whispered against his lips, they pulled apart when they both felt tugging at their clothes.

"You okay there Em?" Alex laughed.

"It's my turn to dance now" she smiled sweetly.

"You're right" Addison smiled "It is" she crouched down to Emily's level and cupped her face in her hands "You Emily Karev are a very special little girl, and I'm very proud to call you my daughter, I love you"

"I love you too Mommy" Emily said hugging her tightly, Addison stood up and pecked Alex's lips before moving away, Alex picked Emily up and slowly moved to the music.

"You had a good day kiddo?" he asked.

"Yep" Emily nodded with a smile "Mommy looks very pretty Daddy"

"She does" Alex said softly "And so do you baby girl" he smiled "You're going to be a good girl for your Aunty Meredith and Uncle Derek aren't you"

"I'll be very good" Emily smiled "Daddy, Mommy Izzie says it's ok"

"What do you mean sweetie?" he asked softly.

"I dreamed about her" Emily whispered "We played on the swings and, she said it's ok to call someone else Mommy, and it's ok that you're getting married, and she says she's very happy that it's Addison cuz she's really nice and pretty"

"She said that huh?" Alex said with a slight laugh "Well that's good"

"Yeah" Emily smiled "I love you Daddy"

"I love you too baby" Alex said kissing her forehead, from the side of the dance floor Addison watched her new husband and her daughter dance together, and she couldn't help but shed a happy tear at how lucky she was.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
